A Total Eclipse of the Heart
by Spiritofdawolf
Summary: Stewie threatens the wrong person and next thing you know someone is out to kill him! When Brian tries to defend Stewie he gets hurt. Will this whole event end up bringing the 2 of them closer together? Rated PG13 for violence and Bad language in future c


A Total Eclipse of the heart

By: Spiritofdawolf

Disclaimer: I don't own the song "A total eclipse of the heart" by Bonnie Tyler or Family Guy.

Summary: Stewie threatens the wrong person and next thing you know someone is out to kill him! One thing leads to another and next thing you know someone is after the whole family. When Brian tries to defend Stewie he gets hurt. Will this whole event end up bringing the 2 of them closer together?

Rated PG-13 for violence and Bad language in future chapters.

-Strangely enough, this story came to me when I was listening to the song the story is named after. I hope it turns out good. Stewie almost dies later. I also have 2 versions of this. This one and the extended/long one. They both start with the same first chapters. This one will only go up to 2 chapters. The other version will go on for Dozens of Chapters. After I finish both, read both and tell me, which version is better. Short or long. Since frankly I kinda think I'm pushing it on the long one.

-------------------------------------------

Chapter one- A precious friendship

Stewie was pacing back and forth outside the hospital room. He'd been waiting for hours. He stood alone in the dark hallway. He fidgeted. He wasn't sure where everyone had gone. Lois and the fatman had disappeared. Stewie hated to admit it but he was scared.

The doctor finally came out. Stewie turned to him. "Oh, it's about bloody time! Answer me damn you! Is he alright?" he said irritated at the doctor. The doctor knelt down to him. "Oh, are you lost little fella? Where are your parents?" Stewie glared at him. "I'm serious you! Answer me now, is he going to be all right?" "Let's look for your folks, son." said the doctor. "Listen to me you sackbellied fat ass! Is he going to be all right!" Stewie yelled at him.

"Oh, looks like someone is cranky." said the doctor. Stewie groaned. He went over to the window of the room and looked at his friend who was lying in a hospital bed, unconcious. Stewie looked down and sighed. The doctor looked over at him. "Oh, is he your doggie woggie?" the doctor baby talked to Stewie. Stewie gave an irritated shake. "Shut up with the damn gooshy talk, damn you!" he hissed at the doctor. "Oh, I'm sorry little guy. I'm afraid I have bad news. Your little doggie might not make it. We can't be sure right now, but it's almost certain he won't make it." Stewie looked at the doctor as if he was going to say something but he stopped, not knowing what to say.

"Let's go find your folks, little guy." the doctor said patting Stewie on the head. "Oh, just leave me alone you insufferable idiot." Stewie said sharply moving away from the doctor. "Oh, I see. You want to stay with your doggie. Okay. I'll go look for your folks." the doctor said. Stewie scoffed as the doctor walked away. He entered the room Brian was in. He sighed irritably as he looked back at the door. "Jack ass." he said referring to the departing doctor. "Oh, well. To hell with him." He turned to Brian. Unsure of what to say or do at first he stood there looking at him.

Brian was unconcious and unmoving in his bed. Stewie finally sighed and went over to him. Stewie looked pitiful. He looked as if he hadn't slept in days and as if he was emotionally exhausted. Stewie climbed up onto the bed and sat next to Brian. "Hey Brian." he said in a soft voice. The wind outside the nearby window was all that answered him. Stewie looked down. "Hey, Brian..um..you know..you-you didn't have to do that. I mean come on. I'm not helpless or anything. I can fend for myself." he said in an awkward manner. No reply.

Stewie sighed. "Well, uh...talk to you tomorrow?" he said and walked to a chair nearby and cruled up. He never felt so alone. He felt so guilty about what happened to Brian and he hated himself for it. Why should he feel Guilty? He hated that insufferable dog...didn't he? Stewie shivered. He was cold. He didn't see any blankets except for the one covering Brian. He went over to the bed. "Brian, uh...is it okay if I use your blanket?" he asked. No reply. Just the wind. "Well..uh, okay. I guess that means yes." He tugged the blanket off Brian.

He dropped it and back away when he saw the state Brian's body was in. Pain seemed to soar through Stewie's heart. He quickly put the blanket back on Brian and walked back to the chairs. He shivered. "Good god, Brian. Did I really cause THAT to happen to you?" He turned away. "God, I hope that's not my first memory." He looked at Brian again and he felt more chilly. Maybe his guilt was getting to him. "Get a hold of yourself Stewie." he told himself. "It's not your fault. That insufferable dog had thrown himself in front of you." But his guilt haunted him like a spector. He couldn't shake it off.

"Okay, Stu. Let's just get some sleep and see what happens tomorrow." he told himself again. He curled up again and despite the cold tried to go to sleep.

While he slept memories seeped through him along with guilt.

_Stewie and Brian were performing with Frank Sinatra Jr. Later Brian disappeared. Stewie went out looking for him and found him in a gutter._

_He looked at Brian. "Oh god, you're in a gutter? oh, how cliche." he stated crossing his arms. Brian, whom looked a scruffy mess, replied. "I don't know what went wrong. I was just trying to live for the moment, you know. Cause life can end so abruptly and there's nothing you can do to stop it."_

_Stewie put his hands on his hips. "Is that why you've been on this path to self destruction?" His expression softened. "You know, Brian. As smart as you are, you've just got to accept the fact that there are some things in life you just can't control." Brian looked at him. "You mean, the way you can't control that messed up way that you laugh when you think something is really really funny?" Stewie sighed. "Yes, and I accept that. Your problem is you think that just because you're not in control, nothing matters. Th-that YOU don't matter. But you know what?"_

_Stewie went up to Brian and patted his shoulder. "You matter to someone." Stewie turned his head and looked like he was going to cry. Realising this he quickly turned and walked away. Whilst he did so he said, voice breaking. "You matter big time."_

Stewie woke up. "Oh, not again. Good god man. What's come over you? That loathesome dog is a pain, why are you so worried?" he scolded himself. "That happened long ago. Get over it." He groaned and walked over to the window and watched the rain. He sighed. "Yeah, he's just a stupid dog. What's the-what's the big deal?" he said. "Just a stupid dog." he repeated. The lightening flashed and thunder clashed as if angry at what he said. Stewie looked away from the window. He sighed again.

The event of Brian getting hurt really badly replayed in his mind again. Stewie held his head as if he had a headache, which wouldn't be surprising provided the lack of sleep he's had. He gave a sad groan. "oh, what's the use?" he told himself. "This is driving me nuts!" He looked over at Brian again. "Dog, you'd best wake up soon, I'm losing it here..." Silence. "Damn it! This is bothering the crap out of me!" Stewie yelled. He climbed onto the bed and began hitting Brian across the face. "Wake up you imbecile!" he cried. "Wake up!"

Smack! Smack!

"What the hell is wrong with you!"

Smack!

"Damn it all wake up!"

Nothing.

Stewie slumped down. "Wake up..." he said. No answer... No movement at all. Stewie looked down. He was so alone. No one to comfort him. No one there. Why should he cry? What good will that do?

Stewie sat there for 40 minutes not doing anything, just staring at Brian. Finally he reached over and began to stroke Brian's ears. He felt cold. Stewie flinched slightly and pulled his hand back. "Oh, Brian." he said. He turned his head like he did when he told Brian that he mattered to someone. "Who am I kidding myself? It's my fault." No answer. Stewie felt like he was going to flip out any minute.

"Well, say something damn it!" In reply Brian suddenly convulsed. Stewie gave a surprised yelp and fell off the bed. Then the heart monitor flatlined. Stewie's heart seemed to stop just hearing it. Brian continued to shake. Stewie shook out of his shock and ran over to the "call nurse" button. "Get your asses in here you morons! He's dying here!" Brian shook more. Stewie kept pushing the "Call nurse" button. Stewie got flustered. "Get the fuck in here!" he yelled.

He heard fast paced footsteps coming down the hall. "Hurry the blood hell up!" Stewie screamed. The next instance a nurse burst into the room and flipped the lights on. She quickly went to work to try to stop the convulsions. A couple more nurses came to help. Stewie backed up and watched them work. His expression solemn. He wasn't sure what to think. "Tracy, come over here. Look, his blood pressure is rising. Start him with the sodium nitroprusside!"

"I can't, it's rising too high too fast!"

"Just try!"

"We're losing him! Hurry!"

Stewie watched on, his solemn look giving way to worry.

The 1st nurse motioned for the 3rd nurse. "Lex, get the little guy out of here for now." Stewie didn't make any effort to get out of her grip. He just went stiff. Lex took Stewie outside. "Okay, you're going to have to wait out here for now. Okay? We'll let you back in soon." she said in a gentle voice.

With that she disappeared back into the room and Stewie was once again alone. He let out a whimper then mentally smacked himself for it. "Don't start crying, now Stu." he scolded himself. He stared bleakly at the door. His eyes burned. He hadn't had sleep in a couple days. Man, was he tired.

He sighed. "Why'd this have to happen?" he said to himself as he heard the commotion inside the room.

2 weeks previous...

-I need help on the flashback. Stewie has to be Madder than he's ever been before. He says and does things that upset the family and someone out on the street that ultimately results in someone coming after Stewie. But I don't know what to have Stewie say or do that's so upsetting. Can anyone help me out? Oh, and R&R.


End file.
